Friends?
by Hinaxanyone
Summary: Hinata and Orihime are good friends that find themselves in positions that friends aren't normally in. A series of short, unrelated stories featuring them. OrixHina Rated M for a reason!
1. Yuri

_**This is a Hinata x Orihime fanfic. Yuri content and Lemony goodness. If you do not like then do not read.**_

_**I do not own any Bleach or Naruto characters.

* * *

**_

"Orihime-chan."

Neither of the two girls expected this to happen in any way, shape or form. They weren't attracted to women and even had boys they were in love with. But here they were, kissing passionately on Orihime's bed in the middle of the night.

Their kissing started off hesitantly at first, with neither girl quite ready to take that last step. It was Orihime, though, who leaned in and secured the Hyuga's lips to her own.

They were best friends who used to live next door to each other. They didn't go to the same school since Hinata's father shipped her to a private school, but over the summer they were inseparable. They went to festivals together, had slumber parties, even spoke of their crushes to one another (oddly Ichigo and Naruto were quite similar). They had a normal friendship.

Then Orihime's parents died and she moved away. Still the two kept in touch by phone and by letter (Orihime couldn't afford a computer with the money her relatives sent her), sharing their adventures to each other and their progress with their respective man.

Orihime gently pushed Hinata down so she was laying her flat on her back. Hinata ran her fingers through Orihime's hair, enjoying the softness between her fingers. Orihime pulled away a little and stared at Hinata's flushed face. Both were a little breathless from their light kissing and both were silent. What was there to say? They knew each other so well. So, when Hinata lifted her head to kiss once again, Orihime wasn't surprised; Hinata was always a bit curious. And when Orihime deepened the kiss, opening Hinata's mouth with her own, Hinata wasn't shocked; Orihime was the more spontaneous one of the two.

It was their winter break and, continuing their ritual, it was Hinata's turn to visit Orihime. They've done it so many times before that neither of them expected anything more than a reunion with their closest friend.

"_W-Wow Orihime-chan! Look at this spread," Hinata said sitting down at the kotatsu Orihime had. In front of her was a small, but very delicious spread of food all prepared by Orihime._

_Orihime sat across from Hinata excitedly. "You know I always make your favorite food when you come to visit."_

_Although she would never say it to her friend, Hinata was glad. Even she could not adjust to Orihime's weird taste in food._

"_So how are things going with Uzumaki-kun?" Orihime asked, adding weird sauces to her dish._

"_Good," Hinata responded, softly._

"_Ahh, I know that tone. You still haven't confessed to him!"_

_Hinata blushed and popped more rice in her mouth, chewing slowly. "W-Well, you haven't confessed to Kurosaki-san yet, have y-you?"_

_Orihime pouted. "So?"_

"_I told you. I would confess if you did!" Hinata responded with a smile._

_Orihime sighed and ate more of her concoction. "At this rate they will never know how we feel. Oh! What if I confessed to Uzumaki-kun for you and you confess to Kurosaki-kun for me!" Orihime's eyes went round. "But then what if they thought we were confessing to them for ourselves. Then I would end up with Uzumaki-kun and you with Kurosaki-kun…Ooooh, but then we could have double weddings!"_

_Hinata laughed at her friends musings, used to Orihime's imaginative mind._

_After eating both girls took showers and dressed for bed. Hinata brought over matching pajamas (tanks and shorts) and they laughed as they saw each other. They were sharing Orihime's since it was the only one in the small apartment._

"_Tomorrow we can go ice skating! I know Tatsuki-chan will be there and will be excited to see you again," Orihime said snuggling into the covers, staring at her friend's face which was illuminated a little by the moon._

"_That sounds like fun, Orhime-chan. I can't wait, "Hinata said with a beautiful smile. "Good night Princess," Hinata said, calling Orihime by her childhood nickname._

_Orihime stared at her friend before smiling back. "Night, Sunny." And without thinking, Orihime leaned over and gave Hinata a quick peck on the lips._

_Hinata's eyes widened and she slowly sat up, her pale skin donning a red blush. "W-what was that for?"_

_Orihime sat up slowly, actually pondering her innocent motives. "I don't know really. I just did it to do it."_

"_O-Oh," Hinata said quietly. Then she hesitantly leaned over and returned the kiss, to the surprise of Orihime. "Thank you."_

_The two stared at each other, gray eyes meeting pearl. Neither of them felt particularly weird about the kiss; it was just a little peck, nothing to fuss about. Then, as if a magnet drew them together, the two teens joined their lips once more, lightly, curiously, timidly._

"_Orihime-chan," Hinata sighed against her friend's lips._

Hinata whimpered a little as Orihime's tongue teased hers. Swirling, twisting, touching, their tongues began a dance that neither was experienced in. Hinata found herself trying to get closer to Orihime, as if having the girl on top of her under blankets wasn't enough. Innocently, she wrapped her arms around Orihime's neck and drew her head closer, receiving a moan from the redhead.

A part of Hinata was screaming at her to stop. For one, Orihime was her best friend; there was no way that she could potentially ruin their friendship with what they were doing now. Second, Hinata wasn't gay; she had a very healthy (okay borderline obsessive) crush on a boy. Yet somehow this felt right. Having Orihime hold her, kiss her, being with her just felt natural, like an extension of their longstanding relationship.

Orihime's thoughts were on the same path as Hinata's. She impulsively kissed her just out of a random and very brief thought that her friend looked pretty in the moonlight. She always thought Hinata was beautiful even if her friend didn't think so. Oh, why did she have to do things without thinking all the time! Still, Orihime didn't want to stop; things felt good with Hinata even as they kissed.

Orihime shifted her body a little, only to gasp at what that shift did; her now pert nipples brushed against Hinata's. The shock of it surged through her body and right down to her core. She broke the kiss and looked down at Hinata, who had her eyes half-closed. She shifted her body once again and got a moan from Hinata's plump lips. She kept at it, enjoying the little shocks of pleasure that were coursing through her body.

Hinata's back arched off the bed as her body naturally reacted to Orihime's movements. Without thinking, Hinata spread her legs open, giving Orihime the room to fit in between them. The two girls' moans grew louder as Orihime kept at it, but it wasn't enough for Hinata. She wanted to feel more of Orihime.

Slowly, her dainty, pale hands drifted to the edge of Orihime's tank, giving it a gentle tug. Orihime looked at her friends hands and instinctually knew what she wanted. Orihime sat up and quickly removed her tank top, blushing at her exposed skin. Her large breasts, free from their restraints, bounced freely.

Hinata sat up as well and hesitantly copied her friend, releasing her equally large breasts from her top. Shyly, she tried to cover her breasts with one arm.

"Hina…" Orihime said, gently pushing her arm away. Her eyes took in Hinata's pale skin and light pink buds with a smile. She has seen her friend half naked before since they shared changing rooms when they went shopping, but never like this. Hinata's dark, long hair contrasted with her pale skin, making her seem to glow ethereally. "You're so beautiful."

Orihime captured her friend's lips once again in a heated kiss, no longer shy. She tasted Hinata's sweet mouth, plunging her tongue into the moist cavern. She moved her body once again, moaning loudly as her bare nipples rubbed against Hinata's. The skin-on-skin contact intensified the feelings from earlier, pooling down to Orihime's lower body. Hinata shifted as a new heat began to spread to her core. She bit her lip to hold back the intense feelings that she was feeling but to no avail. The moans found their way out.

When the pleasure began to feel too much, Orihime stopped and rolled off to the side, afraid of the oncoming explosion she was sure to come.

"Hime," Hinata whined softly. She turned over on her side and looked at Orihime; with her fiery hair in disarray and her chest heaving, Orihime looked gorgeous. Hinata's eyes drifted to the two buds that caused her so much pleasure and stayed there, fascinated by them. Without giving much thought to it, Hinata drifted closer to her friend's chest. Tentatively, her hand drifted up and grasped one in her fingers.

"Ahh!" Orihime moaned.

Hinata, encouraged by the response, continued touching Orihime's breast. She sat up and used both her hands to explore her friend's breast. To Hinata they felt soft; her fingers could sink into them. They were also heavy in a familiar way. If she was being honest, Hinata would say that they felt very much like her own. Hinata turned her attention back to Orihime's nipples and gently pinched them between her fingers. Orihime was squirming beneath her and panting a little, but Hinata continued. She kissed Orihime again, softly, briefly on the lips before trailing kisses down the redhead's neck, sucking here and there.

"Hinata-chan," Orihime moaned as Hinata's sweet kisses descended lower, until her mouth closed over a pink nipple. Orihime's back arched off the bed and her hands came up to hold Hinata's head in place as the brunette suckled. Hinata swirled her tongue around the bud, relishing in the taste of Orihime's skin. Her left had drifted until it found Orihime's other nipple. She plucked it, garnering more moans from the girl under her.

Ever the perfectionist, Hinata switched her mouth, giving the other breast as much attention from her mouth as the first. However, before she could really get started, Hinata found herself on her back with a very red Orihime hovering over her.

"No fair, Sunny," Orihime said, with a pout. "I wanna have fun too."

Hinata was about to respond when Orihime began kissing a heated path down Hinata's chest. Her open mouth kisses though, turned into a slow gliding of her tongue as Orihime licked down the Hyuga's body. Orihime dipped her tongue into her friend's navel, eliciting a whimper from Hinata. When her mouth reached the waist band of Hinata's shorts, Orihime sat up wearing a puzzled expression on her face.

"W-What?" Hinata asked dazedly.

Orihime smiled. "Nothing." She then reached and pulled down the band of Hinata's shorts along with the white silk panties Hinata was wearing.

"Eeep!" Hinata yelped, as Orihime determinedly pulled the clothes from Hinata's person. "H-Hime?" Hinata asked turning an even darker shade of red.

"Shhh," Orihime said, lowering herself to Hinata's lower half. "I told you. My turn to have fun." Orihime kissed Hinata's inner thighs, letting her mouth linger. Hinata moaned and clenched the sheets under her fingers a little.

Orihime licked patterns into the supple skin getting closer to the hot juncture of her friend's legs. Once she reached there, she could see that her friend's cute core was glistening in the moonlight. Instinctively, Orihime licked the glistening folds gently.

"Oh, Hime!" Hinata moaned aloud as her hips bucked against Orihime's tongue.

Hinata's pants and moans were turning Orihime on even more than she already was. She wanted to hear more of them. So, the redhead wrapped her arms around Hinata's legs and lifted her lower body, forcing her tongue deeper into the Hyuga. Hinata's head twisted from left to right as sobs and moans escaped her lips. Her hands twisted into the sheets as Orihime lifted her lower body further. Lapping at the fluids coming from Hinata, Orihime noticed a tiny bud above her. She moved her lips up and took the nub in her mouth sucking and nibbling at it.

"AHHHHHH! Noo!" Hinata cried out as Orihime sucked on her clit. Hinata's hips bucked on their own accord. "St-Stop, Princess! O-Or…or…!" Orihime noticed Hinata's body lock just as a gush of warm liquid came into her mouth. It tasted so sweet, just as she expected innocent Hinata would.

Orihime gently placed Hinata's legs on the bed and smiled as she watched the Hyuga's chest rise heavily. She crawled over until her face hovered over Hinata's. She initiated another heated kiss, with Hinata wrapping her legs around Orihime's waist.

Hinata could taste herself on Orihime's lips and moaned deeply. For some reason, knowing that made Hinata feel hot once again. Hinata sucked on Orihime's tongue trying to get the taste of herself off of her friend. Orihime pulled away once again, this time to remove her bottom and panties, before returning back to Hinata's awaiting lips.

Orihime's right hand drifted, remembering the shape of Hinata's body until it reached that heat that her mouth just vacated. She touched the wet folds and felt Hinata buck against the gentle movement. So slowly, Orihime inserted one of her long delicate fingers into Hinata.

"AHH!" Hinata cried, her eyes flying open.

Orihime rocked her finger deep within Hinata, enjoying the mewls of pleasure she was creating. _**I wonder what would happen if…**_ Hinata cried out again as Orihime began thrusting another of her fingers into her. Orihime leaned over and began sucking at Hinata's neck gently, only adding to the brunette's immenses pleasure.

Soon, though, Orihime had to gasp as one of Hinata's shy fingers began to probe her heat. Orihime found her hips moving in time with Hinata's thrusts, enjoying the feeling of being filled. When Hinata added a second finger, mimicking Orihime, the redhead threw her head back, barely able to concentrate on her own pumping fingers.

"W-Wait, Sunny," Orihime shakily got out as that feeling from earlier was returning. She was scared of that feeling because she didn't know what to expect. But Hinata was relentless in her ministrations partly because Orihime wasn't letting up but more so because she experienced that explosion already and wanted Orihime to feel just as good.

"H-Hina!" Orihime moaned as Hinata continued. That feeling was nearly there, Orihime was almost there. "Hinata!" Orihime cried, orgasming around Hinata's hand. Hinata soon followed, unable to deal with the feelings Orihime built inside of her.

The redhead's arms gave out and she found herself lying on top of Hinata. Hinata leaned up and kissed Orihime, wrapping her arms and legs around the other girl. Orihime responded quickly, kissing Hinata and pressing her breasts against the others.

Unknowingly, Hinata bucked against Orihime, rubbing her erect pearl against Orihime's, making both of them groan in pleasure. In response, Orihime bucked back, igniting a heat in both of them. Soon, the two were rubbing against each other, enjoying how the other felt against them. Hinata rotated her hips, setting the pace for the two, moaning out Orihime's name. Orihime too was beginning to feel it, but she needed more contact.

Orihime pulled away from Hinata, nudging the girl onto her side. Then she took one of Hinata's smooth legs and placed it onto her shoulder while she positioned her slit against Hinata's. Then she thrusted and immediately gasped as the pleasure was more intense than before.

"Hina!" Orihime moaned, as her hips continued to move.

Hinata dug her fingers into the pillow underneath her head, trying to deal with all of the ecstasy she was feeling from Orihime's new position. The girls' slits were constantly connected, their fluids making the area slick with desire. Orihime threw her head back as the feeling intensified. She let go of Hinata's legs and placed her hands on either side of her hips, focusing completely on her hip movements.

Hinata, who wanted to be closer to Orihime, let her leg fall and sat up. Then she copied Orihime's position and began thrusting along with her. The room echoed with the sounds of their pants and moans as the two girls bucked helplessly against one another.

"H-Hime," Hinata stammered out as a warning of her pending orgasm.

This only made Orihime move her hips faster, trying to bring her friend closer to that edge, increasing her own pleasure at the same time. Hinata cried out as she reached her peak, her body shaking at the strength of her orgasm. Orihime soon followed before collapsing on the bed beside her friend, completely spent.

The two girls tiredly pulled the blankets completely over one another before entwining themselves in each other's limbs. There were so many things that they needed to discuss now. What did this all mean? What initiated this? What would happen to them in the future?

But all that could wait until the morning. For now, the two girls were going to complete their little slumber party with the most important part: sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So I had this idea in my head for a long time since these two girls are my favorite from both shows (though I do wish that Orihime would "man up" at times). Both girls had huge crushes on the main character, both girls were very caring and loving, and both girls have sexy bodies.**_

_**I am actually surprised that there are so little lemons on these two since they are hot. I'm thinking of writing some more about these two (though they will be unrelated and not an extension of each other).**_

_**I was thinking maybe toys? Or perhaps a foursome? Futa?**_

_**I don't know. If you have any ideas please put it into your review and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**-HinaXAnyone**_


	2. Futa

_**Hey there! I decided to write a chapter for this, mainly because I was bored. Fair warning, this chapter is dirty and raunchy, far dirtier than anything I have ever written before. The chapter title should be indicative enough. Oh and if you don't know what the chapter title refers to, google it (though you might be surprised by what you see). Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**I do not own any Bleach or Naruto character.**_

* * *

Hinata quickly made her way to the front door of her long time friend, Orihime's, apartment. After getting a text from the redhead almost begging her to come over, Hinata sensed that something wasn't quite right, especially since the text was very vague:

**HINA! i need u to come over NOW! IMMEDIATELY! i'm begging you, i promise to explain when you get here. HURRYYYYYY!**

A part of Hinata wasn't sure if she believed Orihime's text, after all, Orihime was known for overreacting and playing tricks on others. However, something about this felt authentic and if Orihime needed help, there was no way that Hinata wasn't going to offer her services.

Hinata reached the front door and used the spare key that Orihime had given her to unlock it. She was met with darkness. The apartment that was usually brimming over with light, buoyancy, and life was dark and silent.

"Hime?" Hinata asked hesitantly. She was about to reach over the light switch when Orihime's bedroom door opened. The light that came from the door made Orihime just a dark figure.

"Hinata," Orihime said with immense relief.

Hinata slowly walked towards her friend, her body tense with anticipation. "What's wrong, Orihime? Why are all of the lights off?"

"If I show you something you have to promise not to tell anyone about it. ANYONE, okay?" Orihime said quietly.

Hinata gulped to push back the wave of uneasiness she was feeling. She stopped a few feet in front of the red head and was about to answer her when she noticed something: a smell. There was a strong smell that was filling the room and Hinata couldn't place it. She never smelled anything like it before and although the smell was neither pleasant or repulsive, Hinata's body became more aware because of it.

"W-What is that smell?"

"Hinata! You need to promise!"

Hinata has known Orihime since they were children and never had she seen (or rather heard) her like this before. Something must have been wrong.

"I-I promise," Hinata said.

Hinata heard the sound of Orihime sighing before the lights turned on. Hinata looked at her friend and almost wished she hadn't.

Orihime was standing with nothing on but a light blue bra and an expression that was clearly a mix of anxiety and discomfort. It took only half a second for Hinata to realize that the cause of Hime's discomfort was a large, throbbing, erect penis that was now jutting out of her friend's body.

Hinata clasped a hand over her mouth to hold back her scream of horror. However, the terror and shock that ran through her body brought her down to her knees, which wasn't the best move at this moment since it also brought Orihime's new appendage into her line of vision.

Hinata tried to articulate words but she failed several times before she could actually ask, "H-How d-did...wh-what did...how?"

Orihime shook her head before putting it into her hands in both embarrassment and shame. "I don't know! I went to sleep last night and this morning I wake up with THIS!" Orihime pointed down at her new manhood with revulsion. "A-And the worst part? It won't. Go. Down."

Although Hinata had NEVER seen a real penis before in her life, she has had enough health classes to know what it is and how it functions. So when Orihime said it wouldn't go do down, Hinata paled as that information sank in. Once again Hinata struggled to get the right words out, all the while turning more and more red.

"H-H-Have you tr-tried...mas...mastur...masturbation?" Hinata barely whispered the last part as she too was engulfed in embarrassment along with her friend.

Orihime nodded her head grimly. "I tried! But...But I think I'm doing it wrong because it's still here!" At this point, Orihime turned around and fled into her room, throwing herself onto her bed, face down. "Wh-What's happening to me?"

Hinata stared at her friend as the gravity of the situation hit her. If Orihime couldn't get rid of this, she would never be considered normal again. Orihime still harbored emotional pain over the years of teasing she endured because of her bright orange hair that made her stick out like a sore thumb and because of her...generous bosom. It took years of growing up and the help of Tatsuki for Orihime to finally feel normal. However, if this _situation_ didn't reach a resolution, Orihime would be back to being teased and ostracized by her peers.

Hinata could relate with this feeling all too well. Her extremely pale eyes and stutter made her an easy target for bullies growing up; she knew what being vulnerable and alone felt like as well. Even with her older cousin Neji defending and protecting her, Hinata was still harassed. If it wasn't for the bonds she made with Shino and Kiba, Hinata would probably still have problems with bullies; she could understand Orihime's pain and she felt it as if it were her own.

That's why Hinata took a steadying breath and followed after her friend. Hinata walked over to Orihime and, averting her eyes from her friend's exposed derriere, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"D-Don't worry, w-we'll figure s-something out," she said, trying to be strong for Orihime.

Orihime's sniffling stopped for a moment before she sat up and looked at her friend with an intense amount of pain and longing. "Ichigo."

At the mention of the orange haired boy, Hinata froze up in shock. How could she forget about him? Of course if Orihime had...male genitalia, Orihime would lose any shot she had with the teen. More so than her own pain, this was what was probably eating up the redhead the most inside because this was the death of hope. Hinata thought about her own feelings for Naruto and with tears threatening to brim over, Hinata pictured herself in Orihime's position. It didn't matter that she was probably never going to get the blonde's affection, all that mattered was her hope that someday he _might_ like her. With that gone...

Hinata wrapped her arms around her friend in an embrace. "No matter what, I promise that I will do anything to help you get rid of this!"

"...Anything?"

Hinata pulled away from her friend and nodded, wiping tears away from her face.

Orihime stared straight into her friend's eyes and stated quite calmly, "I need you to help me masturbate."

Hinata froze as she looked at Orihime who was, for once, not joking or playing around. She opened and closed her mouth like a guppy as she tried to state all of the ways she could not do that, but the longer she stared at Orihime, the more she remembered that she had to help her by any means.

Hinata dropped to her knees in front of her friend and slowly reached out to touch Orihime's girth. When her fingers touched it, both girl's gasped; Hinata in surprise and Orihime in pleasure. It felt warm and alive in Hinata's hand as it seemed to pulse in her light grasp. Slowly Hinata ran her fingers up and down Orihime's length. Orihime threw her head back in ecstasy at Hinata's ministrations and her legs naturally parted more in relaxation.

"Yes," Orihime moaned, "just like that."

Hinata paused for a moment, but encouraged by Orihime's words, she took hold of Orihime's erection in a more confident grasp and moved her hands with a bit more force.

"Ahhh!" Orihime moaned, her hips bucking. "So good!"

Hinata blushed a deep red at Orihime's words and her own actions. However, she was surprised by her reaction to all of this; instead of being disgusted, she was fascinated. Yes, she was embarrassed by this entire situation, but she was also entranced by her friend writhing in ecstasy and the pulsing heat in her hand. She stopped watching her hand and watched Orihime's reactions to what she was doing. When Hinata stroked the entire length, Orihime's breathing got heavier, when she ran her thumb along the base, Orihime shuddered, and when she touched Orihime's tip, the redhead bucked wildly. It was all just so interesting to the Hyuga.

"S-Something's coming!" Orihime moaned.

Hinata immediately stopped, not sure what to do. "Keep...Keep going," Orihime muttered. Hinata hesitantly returned her hand back to its ministrations just in time for Orihime to give one last moan and for her to release.

Hinata pulled her hand away before it could get covered in Orihime's release. However she was drawn once again to Orihime's heat. That scent from earlier was back in full force, intoxicating the young Hyuga. As the scent filled her nose, Hinata had the strongest urge to put Orihime's throbbing length into her mouth. She wanted to kiss it, to lick it, to suck it, and for the life of her she didn't know why. A part of Hinata told her to think rationally, to get away, but as Hinata's face got closer, she couldn't help but take the tip in her mouth.

Orihime's body jolted in pleasure and the redhead gasped in pleasure. "Hinata!" Orihime squirmed as Hinata took the redhead's penis further into her mouth. Orihime's vision blurred as pleasure seemed to surge into her very being. Hinata's mouth was so warm and moist that Orihime couldn't think straight. All her focus was on Hinata's tongue sliding against her, Hinata's teeth as they gently scraped her length, and the moistness that seemed to invite her in.

Orihime fell back against her bed as Hinata continued, amazed by all of the emotions and sensations she was feeling. She couldn't quite believe that Hinata was actually sucking on her new appendage. When she suggested that the Hyuga helped her, Orihime just blurted it out. She was desperate for any means to help her not only get rid of her dick but to also put a rest to her seemingly endless arousal. She didn't think Hinata would actually say yes, but now Orihime couldn't have been more happier if she wanted to: Hinata's mouth just felt too good.

Hinata, as well, was captivated by her task, so much so that she didn't notice Orihime's hands until they were guiding her head, forcing her to take the redhead's length even further. Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes because this whole action was degrading and a bit painful, but somehow...Hinata liked it. She liked the feeling of Orihime violating her throat. She probably should have been worried by this but Orihime's scent was clouding her judgement as it became the only thing she could smell. It filled her nostrils and went directly to her head, driving her to continue, to put more effort into helping her friend.

Orihime moaned and pulled Hinata's head away from her right before she came a second time, one that felt even better than the first. Her body was beginning to feel tired, something that Orihime took immediate note of. However, Orihime also knew that it wasn't enough; she still wanted more, craved it. How far would her newfound lust extend and could she continue to ask so much from Hinata?

As Hinata caught her breath, she also realized that there was a craving within her that seemed to awaken. There was a pulsing heat in her groin that seemed to be spreading through her. Her plain t-shirt and capris felt smothering and restricting. Her chest felt restrained in her bra. Even her shoes felt constraining. Reaching a pale hand to her face, Hinata could tell that she was flushed and red, whether it was from embarrassment or pleasure was left to be determined.

However, now was not the time to be worrying about herself.

"O-Orihime?" Hinata asked shyly.

Hinata watched as Orihime lifted her head and gasped at the intensity in her friend's gaze. Orihime was known for a lot of things: her optimism, her cheerful smile, her dumbfounded expression. Lusty stares was not one of them, and yet Hinata felt almost pinned down by her friend's look. In fact, from that look, Hinata knew the answer to the question that she was about to ask, and it made her almost giddy in anticipation.

"A-Are you...okay n-now?"

Hinata's response came in the form of Orihime pulling the Hyuga towards her and connecting their lips together in a searing kiss. Without much warning, Orihime's tongue slipped into Hinata's mouth, aggressive and bold as it tasted her and played with Hinata's tongue. Hinata responded quickly as well as her arms wrapped around Orihime, giving into the kiss. Whatever hesitations either of the girls felt before were gone as they gave into the want that seemed to envelop them. While the two kissed, clothing was removed at a rapid pace until both were stark naked and entwined on Orihime's bed.

In the back of her mind, Hinata registered that her important first kiss had been given to another girl, but she couldn't stop her body. She wanted to feel even more of Orihime, she wanted to touch the redhead's skin even more, and to continue to feel the throbbing heat that was pressing into her lower stomach. Orihime was thinking the same thing as she rolled Hinata under her, their mouth's still connected, her sense of reason and her ability to think clearly, long forgotten.

Orihime released Hinata's lips to capture one of her perky nipples. She suckled at the tip, enjoying the sounds Hinata made underneath her, her free hand kneading Hinata's other breast. Hinata threw her head back in pleasure and rubbed her legs together as the heat continued to throb there, a continuous reminder that she still needed more. And before she could stop herself, Hinata voiced this.

"M-More! P-Please..."

Orihime stopped sucking at Hinata's breast to stare at her friend. Hinata was flushed from pleasure, her hair was in a disarray and her chest was heaving. Orihime throbbed at the image and gasped as the pleasure nearly exploded out of her. She needed this, but she had to let Hinata know just exactly what she was getting herself into.

"I...I won't be able to stop," Orihime said, er voice shaking in restraint.

Hinata nodded her head furiously. "I kn-know, so pl- AHH!"

Before Hinata could finish, Orihime thrusted deep within her. The feeling of being wrapped up in Hinata's warmth nearly did Orihime in right then. Gosh, how could something feel so good? It amazed her and although she knew that she should take it slow with Hinata as it was the Hyuga's first time, Orihime's hips had a mind of their own as they thrusted again and again into the brunette. Every thrust caused Orihime to moan in pleasure, to gasp in delight, to continue harder and faster than before.

Hinata was no better. That first thrust _did_ hurt as she was told it would, and when Orihime continued, Hinata thought that this might be her first and last time having sex, however as Orihime progressed, Hinata found herself moaning along with Orihime. The redhead's thrusts were driving Hinata out of her mind actually. The feeling of being filled to the brim was more than the Hyuga could take. She gripped the sheets under her, twisting them in her hands in an agonizing pleasure that she had never felt before.

Orihime knew when Hinata had started to adjust because the Hyuga began to tighten and spasm around her. Orihime bit on her bottom lip at the tightness that was more than she could bear.

"Hinata!" Orihime shouted as she came.

Hinata gasped with Orihime as she felt the redhead's release filling her up, the sensation making the brunette reach her own climax.

Orihime collapsed on top of Hinata, exhausted and before she could even check to see if her problem was fixed, Orihime fell asleep with her best friend following shortly after.

* * *

_A week later_

"And then I turned into a cyborg and flew away into space!"

Ishida, Ichigo, and Chad all chuckled at the conclusion of Orihime's story. She pouted a bit into response. "Hey! It could happen..."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo replied, gently pushing Orihime's head. The redhead smiled in response and continued walking with her three friends until they all reached her house.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" The three guys all nodded before walking away. Orihime looked after them, long enough to see Ichigo go to hit Ishida for a comment he made and Chad hold the hothead back.

Orihime sighed in pleasure at the scene. A week ago, she didn't know if she would ever be able to face her friends again. However, Hinata came in and saved her...Orihime blushed remembering just _how_ her friend saved her. She shook her head; no, despite the embarrassing manner, Hinata did more for Orihime than the redhead could ever repay her back for. She tried to do something to show how thankful she was but Hinata refused.

"_I know that you would've done the same for me, and that's enough payment."_

Of course Orihime was persistent, but Hinata could be very stubborn at times. Orihime was planning on sending her friend some kind of gift later that week.

Orihime turned and began unlocking her door when she realized that it was already unlocked. _That's weird. I could've sworn I locked it this morning..._Orihime opened the door and carefully made her way in, wary of her surroundings. Orihime quietly made her way in, grabbing a broom for protection. A scent grabbed her attention, one that she felt she should recognize but didn't. Whatever it was, it drew her towards its source. As she walked past her room, she heard sniffling that stopped her in her tracks.

Orihime quickly dropped the broom as she recognized that sniffling. She pushed open her door and saw Hinata sitting on her bed, with her head in her hands.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked up, her luminous eyes bloodshot and her nose red. "Orihime," she managed to squeak out. Hinata stood up slowly and reached down to grab the edges of her school skirt. "I n-need your h-help."

Orihime was about to ask with what, until Hinata lifted up her skirt and showed her _exactly_ what kind of problem she had.

Orihime guessed that she was just going to have to give Hinata her thank you gift a lot sooner than she thought she would.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I had a lot of fun writing this and it ended up being entertaining, at least for me.**_

_**Tell me what you think and what you would like to see next for these two!**_

_**-HinaXAnyone**_


End file.
